Reconciling Violence In Your Heart
by Countrygal17
Summary: Bella is a vampire when she moves to Forks with her family the Cullens. There she meets Jacob Black, who turns out to be non other than a werewolf. Upon finding out that he does not smell to her, an intrigue builds that neither one of them can shake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a ton of stories up that I haven't updated and I don't think I'm going to, to be honest. It's been way too long and I'm just not feeling them anymore. I know this stinks for all of you reading them but I hope that you take the time to read this new story. I was talking to this gal on in this livejournal community called theair_the sun and she gave me an idea for a Vamp!Bella/Jacob story. Really, that was all she wanted and I stemmed from there, thinking about how that would work with vampires and werewolves being so repulsed by each other. And well, here's my first chapter to show off! Thank you so much to majestamoniet on LJ for being my story inspiration provider and excellent beta! I hope you enjoy this story and please review on whether or not I should continue.**

_Why Forks?_ That was all I could wonder as I watched the large moving van pull into the very secluded area surrounding my new home, the place where I would be staying for the next four years, a town named after a kitchen utensil. Oh joy.

"Bel-la!" I heard a whiny voice behind me. Turning around I faced my sister Alice. Well, technically she wasn't my sister but really, it was easier to say that then try to explain to others that the new family moving into Forks was actually a clan of vampires.

Alice and I had found our way to Esme and Carlisle Cullen through one of her visions—the one gift vampirism had bestowed on her. I had been changed about a month before she found me because a fairly careless vampire hadn't finished his entire meal. I didn't remember much about what had happened, only the pain that was associated with my change and the vivid red eyes that I'd seen reflected back into my own the first time I had access to a mirror. That was what had creeped me out the most—seeing my usually chocolate brown eyes turned to a blood red.

The only other huge physical change had been that my pale white skin looked beautiful and not sickly pale. I still had a slender figure and mid back length brown hair. Unfortunately becoming a vampire hadn't helped with my height. While 5'4" was not a terrible height, it was short enough for my brothers to still call me 'shortie'.

After finding me, Alice had tracked down Jazz, the beautiful man who had haunted her human dreams and vampire visions. Those dreams were actually the only part of her human life she remembered. While my past may have been fuzzy, it was still there. All Alice remembered was black.

Jasper "Jazz" Whitlock had come with us to find the Cullens—a family filled with five vampires already. Esme and Carlisle, the "parents" of their group, had simulated their own family. Edward and Emmett Cullen were both changed at 17 like I was, while Rosalie Hale was 19 when she died. Rosalie and Emmett were together, as in they were a couple. I didn't know how Esme and Carlisle stood it but they did. Jasper and Alice were also inseparable, and my best friends.

Alice had once tried to set me up with Edward, reasoning that we were the last two in the family that were not together. But Edward and I would never really worked. While we both didn't find vampirism the shits, he had this "woe is me" complex that even I couldn't completely comprehend. But we were friends, the best of friends actually. We bonded over long nights of no sleep by reading the latest best sellers and arguing over the classics. Emmett's phrase "get a room" had an entirely new meaning for us.

I gave Alice my brightest smile when I saw what she was whining about. "What's the matter, dear sister?" I asked her sweetly.

"Why on earth would you keep these God awful curtains? I told you I'd get you new ones when we moved."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"They grew on me," I said, fingering the white and black checkerboard curtain Alice had pinched between her fingers. "It's a reminder of what we left behind."

"Bella, honey, your sentimentality is endearing, but of all the things you could've kept it had to be this?" Her perfect nose wrinkled in disgust.

"All the better reason to annoy you, my dear!" I smiled as she gave a small growl. "Jazz will you please tell your girlfriend she's being unreasonable?" I called, knowing that Jasper's vampire hearing would have caught it. He came out from the house and put an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Can we at least get settled in before you start your nagging?" he teased. Alice had been about to protest but the very closeness of her empathetic vampire boyfriend calmed her almost immediately.

"I'm going to walk around the woods, scope out potential food sources," I said. Jasper nodded, and I headed towards the woods.

My family and I were "vegetarian" vampires, as we liked to call ourselves. We abstained from human blood and survived on the blood of animals. While it certainly wasn't the most efficient way for vampires to live, it brought us closer as a family, and we could stay in one place longer.

If I had been a human walking through those woods, I would have gotten lost. There was nothing but green everywhere. It was kind of sickening actually.

I was breezing over the width of a stream, when, out of nowhere, a low growling sound erupted from behind me. I turned around only to come face-to-face with a giant wolf. A werewolf.

Carlisle and Edward had warned us about them, about the treaty they'd made many years ago.

We just stood there, the wolf and I, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of us would break the treaty, as I was certain he knew about. The wolf turned and ran back where he came from, allowing me to go home and inform the others.

I'd always hated the first day of school, and having to do so every four years was very frustrating. Especially when Alice decided that first impressions were key and dressed me up in ridiculous outfits.

But my sister just smiled at me, even as I gave her my fiercest growl. Id' never be scary; she'd told me so herself.

We arrived at the school a little early, allowing Carlisle and Esme a chance to sign us up for things we were more than capable of doing on our own. It was a charade for the humans, playing the impassive teenager role.

Unfortunately for Edward, this would be the second time he was in Forks. The first time was when they'd made the treaty with the wolves. Though I wouldn't be surprised if those treaty lines were broken. I hadn't even been a vampire when they were here last.

High school didn't even feel like a right of passage for us anymore, having been through high school many times over the years. We matriculate way too much.

My first period was English with Edward—great. At least I'd have someone to talk to, as I'd already read every single book on the syllabus Mr. Finnick, our teacher, had just handed us.

"Wuthering Heights," Edward said in a low voice. "This will be the one thousand and first time or..."

"Shut up," I retorted, giving him a small smile. Even Edward thought he could tease me.

The morning passed rather quickly and gave way into the afternoon—meaning lunch time. The lunch room had always been strange for us Cullens as we didn't eat, and keeping to ourselves probably didn't help with the stare factor.

Of course Edward was smirking as we walked into the lunchroom. Edward was a mind reader, gifted like Alice with her visions. I also had a power, but mine wasn't as impressive as theirs. I just happened to be very likable. When people saw me they couldn't help but want to be my friend. It did come in handy, however, if when we ever crossed some not-so-friendly vampires.

Carlisle thought that I must have been very compelling as a human, but I really had no idea for certain.

"We're the shiny new toy again," Edward joked. I rolled my eyes as I sat down.

"How many girls are drooling over you?" I asked.

"Three," he smirked. "But there are many guys contemplating hitting on you as well," I groaned and put my head down.

"Because, you know, I can totally date them." I mumbled. Just then I heard a low growl coming from everyone at the table. "What?" I asked, picking my head up.

"Werewolves," Emmett said. I stiffened.

"Here?" he nodded.

"We haven't been back for a long time. The lines must be redrawn," Edward said.

I looked in the direction my family's heads were turned. Five tall, dark skinned, muscular men were walking towards an empty table, their dark eyes glaring daggers into our eyes as they did. In my peripheral vision, I caught a sudden movement, and I caught Edward's arm before he could fully stand up.

"Edward, calm down." I hissed, watching as he grudgingly reclaimed his seat.

"I don't like what they're thinking." he said in a low growl.

"Well gee, Captain Obvious, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Edward shot me a glare. "Mister Touchy." I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To talk to them. Everyone is staring. If we want to keep a low profile both sides need to calm down." I walked towards the table before anyone in my family had a chance to protest. A young boy, probably fifteen or sixteen, met me half way, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

I'd be lying if I sad he wasn't attractive. He had a natural muscular build that could be detected through his snug shirt. His shaggy black hair was long enough that it fell into his eyes, but not nearly as long as the way some boys had been wearing their hair the last few years. I looked up at him, as he was well over six feet tall, and gave him my best sneer. He needed to know I wasn't scared of him.

"We don't want to cause a scene," he said in a low voice. That was something I couldn't agree more with.

"I was just about to tell your litter over there the same thing."

His eyes narrowed.

"Look, we just need to go over some boundaries. There haven't been vampires in Forks in a long time."

I nodded. "I know."

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you mind going for a walk? Everyone is staring."

I looked around and noticed he was right. All of the humans were trying to be inconspicuous about it, but my family and the werwolves weren't being so discrete about their ogling.

"Sure," I said and muttered under my breath, "Shiny new toy indeed."

"What?" the werewolf asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Shall we?" I motioned for the door.

He nodded and we walked into the open air. I laughed when I saw that it was raining. Alice had warned me about all the rain.

"It rains an awful lot here doesn't it?" I asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, just about everyday."

I shook my head. That would take some getting used to.

"So... Vampires in Forks." he said. Great conversation starter.

"Yep."

"How long?"

"The usual, four years if we're lucky." he looked puzzled.

"Lucky?" I nodded my head.

"Sometimes humans get suspicious a little easier than others, and we have to leave before graduation." I rolled my eyes.

I'd been to so many graduations, it had never been a big deal to miss one.

"We matriculate a lot." Something seemed to change then, a sort of wall seemed to be lifted as the boy laughed.

"I'm sure you do," he said. He seemed to think of something for a minute, his brow furrowed as if he were trying to decide something. Then he looked at me. "Listen, there's really no reason for us to keep this tense wall up. We're going to have to go to the same school after all."

I was puzzled then, he wanted to be friendly?

"W-what?" I asked him.

"I think it's alright if we act normal,"

"Normal?"

"Okay," he amended. "Cordial. Think you can do that?" he asked, his lips twitching into a small grin.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. He actually thought it was okay to tease me. "Yeah, I think so." I said.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said as he held out his hand.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I said and shook his hand. It burned at the contact and I quickly took my hand away. It hadn't been unpleasant, just weird.

"Swan. I thought I heard the family moving here was the Cullens," he said. I nodded my head.

"You heard right. Technically we're the Cullens, Hales, and Swans. A couple of us kept our own last names. It helps with the foster parent story. And really, it was the last thing I could keep from my past, my old life." I watch Jacob run a few fingers through his hair.

"Are you always this honest with people you've just met?" he asked. Of course I probably shouldn't be sharing my personal information with a werewolf, but I couldn't help myself. I'd always spoken my mind; I was never one to beat around the proverbial bush.

"I just tell it like it is. When you've lived for as long as I have, you begin to realize there isn't any point to keeping things in. They come out eventually." Jake nodded his head. Though I don't think he understood as much as he wanted me to think.

"More people should be like that," he said.

"Maybe then werewolves and vampires could actually get along." I said.

"You're very different from what I expected," Jacob said in bewilderment. "I honestly didn't think I would like you, but I do. I honestly think that if we'd met as humans, we'd be really good friends."

I thought about that. He was a good guy, werewolf aside. I would've been friends with him, I decided.

"Sadly we aren't. And vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. We even smell bad to each other. You guys smell like wet dog," I said, breathing in through my nose in preparation to crinkle it, to prove my point.

But I didn't smell anything. There was no wet dog smell.

"Well that was weird," I said.

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You don't smell to me," I said, puzzled. I felt him sniff at me, and I tensed.

"You don't smell to me either," he said. My shoulders relaxed.

"I wonder why?" I murmured thoughtfully. This had never happened before. Then again, I'd never been this close to a werewolf before.

"The rest of you smell, we got a big whiff of that sickly sweet vampire smell when we came into the cafeteria today."

I nodded my head. We'd smelled them too.

"There must be something wrong with us," I joked. "A vampire and werewolf that don't smell."

Jacob laughed and pushed at my shoulder, like an old pal. I hesitated for a second, and then pushed him back.

I could really have been friends with Jacob Black.

We talked throughout the lunch period, getting to really know each other, despite our differences. I wasn't just a vampire to him, and he wasn't just a werewolf to me. We were people, Jacob and Bella. Then the bell signaling for lunch to end sounded, and my eyes went wide.

"We just talked through the entire lunch period." I said, looking towards the cafeteria to see my family filing out, looking right at me. "Should we...?"

"Probably not," Jacob said. "Sam wouldn't see reason,"

"Neither would Edward."

He nodded his head, we'd given each other the run down of our families. And just as quickly as Jacob's face had turned friendly, his mouth was back to a thin line.

"Meet us at the boundary line around midnight," he said, acting as if he didn't like me. Even though I knew it was an act, it still kind of stung a little. But I knew we didn't really have a choice.

"Are you sure that's not too late for you and your puppies?" I asked. I saw his lip twist a little before he put on a scowl.

"Just be there."

I glared at him and nodded my head. I quickly looked at my approaching family before turning back to Jake.

"One more thing," I whispered. "Guard your thoughts around Edward."

"Why?" I just looked at him. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, how?"

"Think about anything, count to one hundred," he nodded his head and deliberately brushed past me to go back to the cafeteria.

I had just barely caught the bye he'd whispered in my ear.

I walked back towards my family. They all were waiting expectantly to hear what had happened. They knew just as much as I did that the boundary lines needed to be redrawn, vampires had been gone too long from Forks.

"Well?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"We've got ourselves a meeting," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and a special shout out to my extraordinary beta, I freaking love you!**

Chapter 2

It had been easy enough to keep Edward out of my mind at school, but being home was a different story. I kept thinking about Jacob. For some reason we smelled just fine to each other. It was weird, to think that a group of beings that I'd originally been taught to hate could actually illicit a happy reaction in me.

But Jake did that. He was happy, smiling, go lucky, and everything I would have wanted in a man as a human. That was certainly an interesting train of thought.

I groaned and sat back on the long leather couch I'd stealthily managed to steal from Edward in our move. It had been his back in Alaska-where we moved from-but I found that I was using it more than he was. While I liked to sit around and think, Edward was more of the wander in circles type.

A musical chuckle could be heard from the doorway to my room and I looked to see Edward standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"Haven't you stressed enough about the wolf boy already?" he asked. I looked at him confused, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I have no idea to whom you are referring to," I said to him, mocking the sophisticated tone Edward always used.

"Oh but I think you do," he said. "You can't hide your thoughts from me nearly as well as you think you can." he teased. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Bella,"

"I thought so,"

Edward rolled his eyes.

He walked into my room and sat down on the one part of the couch that my tiny body wasn't occupying. I went to kick his thigh with my foot but he caught it with his hands, pulling both of my feet into his lap.

"Now now Bella, you don't want to hurt anyone do you?"

"Define anyone?"

"Someone's a little feisty today," he teased.

"And someone feels the need to invade my personal space today," I thought for a moment. "Oh wait, you do that every day." Edward laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I was about the only person he felt comfortable enough around to tease and annoy.

He sighed and gave me a knowing look. "Bella,"-I groaned-"Please talk to me,"

I pulled my feet away from him and folded them into me, resting my head on my knees. I shook my head, feeling very much like a child not wanting to divulge where she'd hidden her sister's doll.

Edward rolled his eyes and poked my nose. "You know I'll figure it out eventually,"

I knew it was true. Edward had this way of getting me to divulge what I knew, maybe it was my lack of ability to be able to lie. Who knew, really.

I sighed but decided that I'd tell him; maybe he'd be able to help me sort out the mess in my brain.

"We got along," I said to Edward. "We talked, laughed, and I felt no need to actually kill him. It's weird but I feel like if I'd been human I would have been his friend. It's like he carries this sunny persona, unable to be mad. I just-"

"And you got all of this from one visit?" Edward asked. His tone was slightly amused as well as concerned. It wasn't right for a vampire to be thinking this about a werewolf, I knew that.

"I had a whole lunch period," I mumbled. "I mean, did you guys really think we discussed a meeting the entire time we were gone?"

"Well no, but we didn't think you were getting along either. Alice can't see their future, so you were blocked out as well."

That startled me.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Alice can't see the werewolves' futures?" Well that explained why we were caught off guard yesterday. "But why?"

Edward shrugged. "We don't really know," he said. "But Carlisle's best guess is that they have some defense mechanism that allows them to keep their futures hidden. We'll be going in blindly to the meeting tonight. Needless to say Alice is a bit apprehensive."

I nodded. "We all are," I said. "And especially now that we're going in blind. I really have no clue what to expect. Jacob won't be anything like the rest of the group, I'm almost positive."

I could see the growing concern on Edward's face and I fidgeted under his gaze. I knew he didn't like the idea of vampires and werewolves getting along anymore than he liked moving every four years. This was going to be hard to deal with.

But he didn't get to press the subject any further, as Alice came into the room and told us that we'd better hunt before the meeting tonight. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just around nine o'clock at night. I had time to go hunting and I could clear my head while I was at it. With a wink to my brother and sister I ran lightening speed out of the house and into the woods. They could've caught up to me if they wanted to, but I secretly prayed they knew I wanted to be alone.

I hunted some deer near the house and I felt better, less thirsty. Being around humans in a high school was very interesting for a vampire. There were so many hormones floating through humans. Rushes of adrenaline made their blood boil. Girls often became embarrassed and that enticing liquid would rush to their cheeks. Forks was no exception to this, especially when the school was so small you seemed to be compacted together. I think a better mascot for Forks High would have been sardines, but maybe that's just me.

It didn't take much to satisfy my thirst; I'd learned to drink in moderation because of my general dislike for killing anything. I knew it was necessary and I did it, but that didn't mean I had to have fun doing it.

I was walking back towards my house when a familiar rustling came from the leaves. This time I didn't tense up, I just looked over expecting to see the wolf I'd met the other day.

Except this wolf was different.

He was larger and his russet brown fur seemed to glow in the moonlight. His dark eyes looked right at me, as if in recognition. But just as before, the wolf ran off after seeing me.

Only this time, someone came back.

Jacob stood in front of me in all his half naked glory. I guess shirts weren't 'in' anymore. He had a bright smile that reflected into his eyes. He was very alluring, even to a vampire such as myself.

"Hey Bella," he said in a conversational tone.

"Hey Jake-cob," I corrected myself. Shortening his name meant that I was comfortable around him, which meant we could be friends, which in turn meant that a whole large mess would be coming our way. I couldn't do that, not for a boy I'd literally _just_ met.

He noticed my slip up though, I could tell from his smile.

Have a mentioned how gorgeous his smile is?

If I'd had the ability to blush I would have. I'd been very prone to do so as a human. My family used to joke that I was meant to have red hair, but the joke kind of wore on me as years passed.

Jacob looked at me and stood there easily, as if he wasn't standing in front of the very thing he was created to kill. Just another thing that confused me.

"Come here a lot?" he asked. I shrugged. I could tell he was trying to be funny by using one of those very tacky pick up lines but I now had a resolve. I could not afford to be friends with Jacob Black. Seeing him there, just so comfortable, made me realize that things could end badly.

"I have to feed somehow," I said, waiting for him to flinch.

He didn't.

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said. "Plenty of wildlife around here, we run into a ton as a pack." I just stared at him incredulously. How in the world was he okay with this? I mean, I was a vampire. I drank _blood_. Werewolves-and even humans in general-found something wrong with that. Hell I found something wrong with that.

But Jacob just stood there as if he was having a normal conversation with a good friend. I shook my head and ran a hand through my long brown hair, a human habit I picked up after watching way too many girls deal with boys.

"You okay?" Jacob asked. I looked down at my shoes, not knowing how to say what I wanted to.

"We can't do this," I said. "Be..._friends_. It's not right."

Jacob's brows furrowed and his smile turned once again into a straight line. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We got along pretty well this afternoon I thought,"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we did. But don't you see, that's a problem. Vampires and werewolves, we don't get along as a general rule. In fact, I remember hearing that you're supposed to want to kill me," I laughed without humor. "Can't you see that there's something wrong with this picture?" I motioned between the two of us. Jake looked puzzled.

"I would have thought it'd be a good thing, no rivalries."

I just shook my head. "Jacob I guarantee that for as long as vampires and werewolves exist there will be a rivalry. One fluke from two insignificant beings won't stop that."

"Hey I resent that. I don't think I'm insignificant," I rolled my eyes.

"To each his own," I said. "But in all honesty, even if we were to tell our families we got along, even if we were to try and bring them together, it wouldn't work. When your very instinct is to kill what's right in front of you there generally is no rhyme or reason to it. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me you told someone in your pack and they were okay with it. Did you even tell anybody?" I asked.

Jacob hung his head. "No,"

I nodded. "See? There's something wrong with the picture. And I'm sorry things couldn't be different but I won't make our four year stint in Forks complicated. We already stand out enough, I'd like to at least try and just be thought of as the weird new kids, and not something else," Jacob smiled at that.

"And what else would you be known as?" I scoffed and turned around.

"I don't know," I said. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight," I said.

"Wait!" I turned around and looked at him.

Slowly but surely Jacob walked up to me. He took a very large, warm hand and placed it around my small cold one. I inhaled at the touch, shocked by the contact and looked up at him with wide eyes. Dumbfounded, I couldn't even protest to this invasion of personal space.

"I don't know what this is, and I certainly can't figure out why I like being around you so much but I do. And I can't help but think this could be the start of something, because its so off and so weird. I haven't told Sam or any of the pack because I can't wrap my head around any more than you can. But I don't want you to pull away because you're scared. And I know you are I can see it in your eyes." he gently squeezed my hand.

"Don't run away from the unknown. You never know what you'll find."

I knew I would think about what he said, that his close proximity and powerful words would reply over and over in my mind until I found my next resolve. But I couldn't give in. I couldn't let this go farther. The inevitable rivalry would come, and exposure soon afterwards.

"Good bye Jacob," I said, pulling my hand from his grasp.

I ran towards my house and away from him, hoping that the old treaty line would keep him from from following me. The Quileutes should honor the old rules for now as we had come back to Forks.

Unfortunately, nothing in my house could distract me from that encounter. No matter what I did- read, listen to music, watch TV-I would always think about him. Jacob Black was like an enigma, forcing its way into my mind whenever possible.

I was lucky that Edward was hunting with the rest of the family. Sure my thoughts were jumbled but he'd get the gist.

My resolve wasn't as firm as I would have liked it to be. _Don't run away from the unknown._ But wasn't it the unknown that had gotten me into this mess? Hadn't wandering into the open night 90 years ago proven that the unknown was trouble?

I'd followed a random stranger who'd piqued my interest. He was beautiful, his eyes as black as night. I'd been at a dinner party with my family, sitting with my friends when the stranger caught my eye. I remember following him when he left. My friends had called me crazy, saying I didn't even know who he was. But I didn't care. I _had_ to know him.

My memory becomes blurry from there. I remember it was dark and I was scared. And of course I remember the searing pain emanating from the gaping wound his sharp teeth had left. I had faded in and out of consciousness of the next three days, the only constant being the pain.

Finding Alice a month later had been a godsend. I'd never liked killing people, but my thirst had come before my conscience that first month.

So that blanket curiosity, going for the unknown, had taken me spiraling out of control. How could I not run away from the unknown now, when bad things seemed to happen when I did the opposite?

Midnight came soon enough, and my family ran to the boundary line, Edward in the front remembering exactly where to stop.

When we arrived the wolves were already there-and they literally were wolves this time. I wasn't shocked at seeing them, as I had encountered two before this, but the rest of my family stared wide-eyed.

You could feel the tension emanating from both sides of the line. Grumbles could be heard from all around and only stopped when Edward stepped forward, his hands raised in a placating gesture.

"I will be translating for them," Edward said, looking at us. He turned to the wolves. "I can read minds so I will be able to pick up what you want to say," he explained.

The tallest wolf bowed his head in a nod.

"Forks must become neutral territory," Edward said in a monotone voice. I guessed that was how Edward would help us decipher his voice from the wolves' thoughts. "We all wish to go to school at Forks High,"

"Yes, we would not have it any other way," Carlisle stepped forward. "My family and I think it best to cut back on the restricted properties as you will be spending time in Forks. All we ask is that you refrain from phasing on the old boundary lines, though you are free to come and go as humans. And in return we will not come on Quileute land."

A low grumble could be heard and I figured the wolves were discussing what had just been presented.

"Your proposition seems fair enough, we will abide by the new treaty rules. But we must warn you of one other portion of the treaty," Edward kept translating. "You must not bite or kill a human,"

I laughed at that statement and everyone looked at me, including the wolves.

That hadn't been expected.

"What?" I asked. "None of us have fed from a human in years!"

"Even so," came Edward's monotone voice. "We feel we must warn you just in case."

I nodded my head. "Read you loud and clear sergeant."

A coughing sound that could only be read as a sort of laugh came from one of the wolves. His russet brown fur bounced lightly-Jacob.

I lowered my eyes so he couldn't catch mine.

The wolves's heads seemed to turn in unison to look at him, and Jacob shut up abruptly.

"It's getting late," Carlisle stepped in. "And most of you have school tomorrow. Let's call this meeting to an end and enjoy the rest of our night."

"Yes and thank you for negotiating the treaty with us." Edward said.

"It was not a problem," Carlisle said. The wolves retreated then, leaving my family and I standing in the woods. "Let's go home, children," Carlisle said.

The rest of the family turned to leave but I stayed in my spot. Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella are you coming?" he asked.

"I'm um, I think I'm going to go for a walk before I come home, clear my head," I didn't want Edward in my head just yet. He nodded his head and my family ran back towards home, leaving me in my thoughts.

I just started walking, my pace leisurely and not at all akin to a vampire. The general need for speed that was normally in me lay dormant as I walked through the woods, wondering what on earth I was going to do for the next four years.

Jacob wasn't going to go away. I could tell from the fire in his eyes and the urgency in his words. There was something between us alright, and I seemed to be able to read him like an open book. I couldn't deny that the connection scared me. Two people who were supposed to hate each other couldn't get along, it was a Romeo and Juliet situation waiting to happen.

I shook my head and just kept walking. I found myself praying that Jacob both would and wouldn't show. I wanted to see him, but was afraid of seeing him at the same time. I was, for all intensive purposes, a mess. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he could be right. Getting along with a werewolf could start something good between our two families, but I knew it wouldn't negate the rivalry. That was one thing I was sure of.

Jacob never came, and by the time I got home from my walk it was almost time for school to start again, though Alice didn't look the least bit surprised by this. She whisked me off to my room to dress me for school-again. This became a sort of routine. I'd walk off the night and come home to have Alice dress me for school the next day.

I thought it would bug me, having Alice play Bella Barbie on me every day, but the truth was I didn't really care much. I knew that Alice meant well, and she did have good taste, though I'd never admit that to her.

School was the hardest part of my day. And it wasn't because Jake was bugging-because he _wasn't_-it was from the lack of contact I had with him. I hated that I was so drawn to him, and I hated him for making me that way. I could be afraid of the unknown if I wanted to, right?

We had no classes together, but I could still tell he was avoiding me. My family and I kept ourselves isolated at lunch, and no one really dared to try and penetrate our invisible 'bubble' of sorts. It gets lonely sometimes, being with the same people every day. I think one of the reasons I'd like talking to Jacob so much was that I could talk about things with him that I used to only be able to talk about with my family. It wasn't old news to him. But I couldn't even do that anymore.

About a week after the meeting at the old treaty line I'd had enough. Why Jacob thought he could pull a 180 on me in a matter of hours was beyond me, and I wanted answers. After school that Friday I stalked over to him, a fire in my eyes that I hadn't had since I was 17 and still human.

"Hey!" I called to him, pulling at his very warm arm. It wasn't very hard to see that I'd provoked him, well good. "What's going on? You've been ignoring me all week."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "I thought that was what you wanted. You said we shouldn't be friends,"

I guess I had, huh. "Well yeah but I didn't think you'd actually listen." I said. Jacob rolled his eyes. I could see that I was pissing him off, but I didn't care.

"Well why don't you make up your mind," he said. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me after it was so important to you that we be friends!" I said, wondering where this was coming from. "And I want to know what the hell bit you in the butt that made you act like _this_."

By this time we were at his car and he opened the passenger seat.

"Get in," he said.

"What?"

"_Get in_. I suggest if you want answers you do what I tell you."

I looked over to my family, who were all looking at me strangely. I didn't even look for the rest of the wolf pack, I was sure they were furious. I realized then that I didn't really have a choice, I wanted answers, and I was going to get them.

I got into his car, a tiny one that looked like he'd fixed up himself, and watched him close my door. Slowly but surely as he got in and drove away I could see the iciness in his stare start to fade.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

His shoulders slumped and his chest rose when he let out a breath. "Some place that's neutral, and where no one will find us."

A part of me thought I should be scared at this statement, but I was already dead, what more could he do to me.

The tension in the car was heavy, despite the fact that we were alone. I was still pissed at him for being ignored, though I probably didn't have a right to be. I'd been the one to call the friendship off, maybe he really had been just listening to me.

Jacob turned into the parking lot of a playground. It was oddly quiet there, like it hadn't been used for some time. I looked around, puzzled. Of all the places he could have chosen, he'd chosen a playground. I gave him a confused look and watched him get out of the car. I did the same and waited for an explanation.

"No one comes here anymore," he explained. "So I thought it would be a good place." I nodded my head and walked over to the wooden perimeter. It kept the rich mulch in that was spread out around the playground equipment.

I felt Jacob walk up next to me and I looked at him. He stared back and neither of us moved from our spots, I think we were both waiting for the other to speak. But then Jacob's shoulders relaxed and he broke our gaze, looking towards the jungle gym.

"I'm sorry," he said. That startled me. I hadn't expected that.

"Why in the world are you sorry?" I asked.

"You were right, and I was sending mixed messages. For that I'm sorry," he sighed. "Sam wants us to keep a good distance, to be on the safe side. I guess I thought it would be easier to listen to him." he turned to look at me with a wry smile. "I hadn't counted on you changing your mind."

I scoffed. "I didn't change my mind. You just had me confused."

"Either way," he said, still amused. "I hadn't planned on things becoming complicated."

"It became complicated the moment we started getting along," I laughed. "No matter what course you take, it'll be complicated." I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well aren't you the optimist," Jacob said, walking onto the playground. I followed him and took a seat on a swing.

Over my many years as a vampire I'd watched a number of children play on these swings. But when I had been that little I'd never seen a swing in my life. I sighed and pushed back on my feet and let myself swing a little bit. I looked up to see Jacob watching, a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, stopping myself. He shook his head.

"Nothing, its just-I find it a bit amusing to see a vampire on a swing set," I laughed with him and watched him sit next to me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him. "We tried ignoring each other, that didn't really work. And getting along lead to the ignoring part so where is it that we go from here?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"We could be secret friends," his smile became really wide.

"Jake I'm serious,"

If it was even possible he smiled wider. It was then that I'd realized I'd called him Jake.

I sighed. "There's no turning back now is there?"

He shook his head.

"I like you, Bella, and I know that you like me too."

It hit me like a ton of bricks and I sucked in an unnecessary breath.

"What?"

"You like me," I said simply.

"Well yeah, you already knew that."

I shook my head. "No, Jake," I'd said it once I didn't think saying it again would hurt. "You only _think_ that you like me. It's who I am, part of my power."

"What?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I'm...very...likable," I said, lowering my head. "And not just with the vampire charm. Carlisle thinks I must have been charismatic as a human because as a vampire it seems like I can get anyone to like me, whether they want to or not."

It was quiet for a moment, and I think that Jake was trying to process this information but I couldn't exactly bring myself to look at his face. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he'd liked me, he'd been in close enough proximity that he'd been affected. I was such an idiot for...

Wait a minute... An idiot for what? I couldn't be...no, there was no way in hell that I could be-

"Okay," Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "I want to try something,"

I finally looked over at him and I could see in his eyes that he had something he was planning.

"What?" I asked.

"You say that you can get anyone to like you, how do you know that?" he asked. "I mean, are there any indicators?" I thought about that for a moment, wondering where on Earth he was going with this. But the more I thought about it, the more superficial the liking seemed to be. When affected under my power, they all seemed to tell me how pretty I was or that I was a "good person". There was never any actual thought into their reactions; it was just there.

"When someone is affected, they generally have shallow reasons for liking me. I have the most beautiful golden eyes or the prettiest smile. Never anything real," I said.

Jake cocked his head a little. "If I told you why I liked you, would you believe that I'm not under your influence?"

I laughed at his choice of words but nodded my head all the same.

"If you're reasons are good enough I'll have to believe you," I said truthfully. Jake looked thoughtful for a second before smiling again.

"I like you, because you're different. Because you can make me laugh when you're supposed to be making me angry. I like you because you were so open that first day, you didn't hold anything back. You don't beat around the bush much," he chuckled. "And I like how I can read your face, even though you probably think that I can't."

My eyes went wide at his last statement. Blinking a few times I cleared my throat and shook my head. "What?" I asked.

"You're scared," he said. "I can see that. Everything about this freaks you out, because you don't know what's going to happen next. You're afraid of something you think is inevitable, but you really don't know what to expect."

He'd hit the nail head, and that scared me above all else.

"H-how...how did you?" I stuttered.

"You have a crappy poker face. I wouldn't go into acting if I were you,"

I rolled my eyes, where had I heard that before? Oh right, Edward.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before sighing. "Okay, those are anything but shallow. I believe you," I stood up and kicked up some of the mulch as I walked, trying to preoccupy myself so I didn't have to look at Jake. "But that still doesn't answer where we go from here."

I heard him get up off the swing and no sooner than that he was in front of me and I had to lean my head back to see his face.

"I say we see where this takes us," he said. "You're right to be scared, I am too. But unlike you I don't want to run away from this, because I believe that maybe some good can come out of it. I liked talking to you, it was almost easy."

I nodded my head. "You have no idea what it was like...being able to talk to someone about this life that wasn't a part of my family."

"I might be able to relate more than you think." he said. I looked down from his gaze, noticing the intensity in his brown almost black eyes. It was then that I realized that he was going through the same thing I was, only he wasn't moping and pouting around as I was. Neither of us had chosen our lives. Edward had told me how becoming a werwolf was passed down through genetics. The change had come as a shock to Jake just like mine to me.

And yet, here was this guy who was still living his life, still happy with who he was, from what I could tell. I couldn't help but wonder if I could learn a thing or two from Jacob Black.

"Okay," I said. "I'd like to see where this goes too." I said. I felt a scorching hot hand wrap around mine and I looked down to see my small, cold fingers become engulfed in his large warm hand. "Slowly," I said. If my heart was beating, it would have gone into overdrive at the moment. Jake laughed loudly and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. Carefree laughter. It was certainly contagious.

"Slowly," he agreed, tugging gently on my arm to take me back to his car. "Though I have to say," his smile was growing wider by the second. "I think we've surpassed the 'just friends' stage."

I coughed out a laugh and looked up at him. "Forward much?" I asked.

"Just telling it like it is," I remembered I'd told him the same thing the day we'd met, not even a week ago. I laughed and shook my head.

He drove me back to Forks High School and I told him I'd run through the woods home, knowing I'd have an ambush waiting for me. Things were certainly going to get interesting really soon. But I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. As I waved goodbye to Jake when he drove away I'd seen the smile on his face and could sense that I'd been the one to put it there.

Nothing that back could bring about a smile as bright as that, right?


End file.
